MuscleBob BuffPants and Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"MuscleBob BuffPants"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kaz C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Helen Kalafatic Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Gary/Fish Guy/Skinny Fish/Squidward's Squares/Squidward Elevution/Heffer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward/Bonsai |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Star/Bartender/Squidward Light |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs/Running Squidward |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy Cheeks |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry Lobster/Sporst Guy/TV Announcer/Filburt |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Guy #1/Rocko/Spunky |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Donna Grillo Barry Cohen |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Kent Osborne |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Paul Finn |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Janice Tolentino Caleb Meurer Erik Wiese Kurt Dumas Jim Schumann Tina Kugler Jay Lender Rob Rosen |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Erik Wiese |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Dan Povenmire |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Richard D. Ziehler-Martin Nick Jennings Frank Guthrie Craig Gardner Jian-Xun Luan Hector Martinez Bi Wei Tronolone Hans Ranum |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Julie Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" Live Action Sequences |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Janusz Kaminski |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Puppeteers' |Rebecca Stillman Cameron Baity John Ramsey Cesar Romero Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh Jonathan Silsby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Dialogue ADR Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Joel Valentine Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Jeff Hutchins Dick Maitland Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Eban Schletter Brad Carow |- |'"Ghost are not Scary" Song' |Lyrics by Paul Tibbitt, Kaz, Kent Osborne, C.H. Greenblatt Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music @2002 Cartoon Network, Inc. |- |'On-Line Editors' |Lynn Hobson Barry Cohen |- |'Davinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Seagull Footage provided by' |Energy Film Lab Fish Films Footage World Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Don Newhouse |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller Sherm Cohen |- |'Special Thanks to "The Amanda Show"' |Nickelodeon Productions, Inc. Tollin-Robbins Productions, Inc. Dan Scheinder |- |'Special Thanks to from Macy's West, Inc.' |J.C. Penny, Inc. Nordstrom, Inc. Dillard's Inc. Kohl's, Inc. Bloomingdale's Lord & Taylor, Inc. Target Co. Belk, Inc. Bed Bath & Beyond, Inc. Nordstrom Rack, Inc. Sears, Inc. TJ Maxx, Inc. Walmart, Inc. Amazon.com Saks Fifth Avenue, Inc. Old Navy, Inc. Marshalls, Inc. Designer Brands, Inc. Finish Line, Inc. Neiman Marcus, Inc. H&M, Inc. Ralph Lauren Co. Gap Inc. Crate & Barrel, Inc. |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits